


我和我的兄弟们

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: PLOT WHAT PLOT??????????Jim/Sulu/Chekov舰桥黄衫组的排列组合pwpSulu受，Chekov受，道具，3p情节均有





	我和我的兄弟们

　　“我们上次见面的时候……”

　　　　“还是复活节。”帕维尔欢快地笑了一下，往前一凑继续咬上吉姆的嘴唇，柔软的小舌爬过两排灵巧的牙齿，刮过熟悉的缝隙，念叨出久别重逢的甜言蜜语。只穿着衬衣的苏鲁光在右手拎着一瓶威士忌，左手在床边的小桌上放下三个杯子，向后一躺靠在帕维尔的腰上，满足地喝完金色的酒，扭头在青年的腰窝亲吻。他冰凉的手指游走在帕维尔的下半身慢慢褪下休闲裤，勾着平角内裤边缘有些犹豫不决，有搭没搭地听着吉姆半蹲在床尾毫不厌倦地在热吻的间隙交换白烂日常。

　　　　“我也要喝——”帕维尔拉长声音支起上半身望着苏鲁，眨眨眼睛露出小狐狸一样的笑容，黑发青年揉乱他的卷毛，含住一口冰酒缓慢喂入，得到了今晚的第一个吻。脱去外套剩下黑色紧身背心的吉姆不耐烦地看向坐在苏鲁腿上亲昵地四目相对的帕维尔，双手同时划过二人的脊梁骨，挤进鼻息交融的缝隙用好听的男低音说：“明天一早我要飞往纽约，如果你们还想做点什么除了亲吻以外的事情，”男歌星碧蓝的眼睛被深紫色的丝绸床单衬得发黑，像神秘的深海摄人心魄，“要抓紧时间，亲爱的们。”

　　　　苏鲁光一直是个有耐心的人，按照帕维尔的话来说是“非常有耐心”，而放在好友吉姆·柯克嘴里，那就是“变态耐心”，所以在每次的性事中， 他总是要慢条斯理地依次插入三根手指开拓后穴，第一根试探松紧的同时送入润滑液，第二个挑开门口的软肉撑开缝隙，第三个便可扩大内部空间，减少整根进入时的不适，过程中苏鲁还恨不得把帕维尔的上半身留满深红的吻痕。当然吉姆也不会闲着，双手轻握帕维尔的脚腕，仅仅是从脚到大腿根扫视一遍，蓝眼的魅惑和放荡不亚于任何一个下流的妓女。帕维尔的喉咙里发出一声细微的咕噜声，尽管他侧着头和身后的苏鲁接吻，可吉姆在腿上的动作一点一点拉走他的注意力。

　　　　吉姆立着食指顽固地点过小腿的皮肤，接着把两条大腿内侧当作他的钢琴，十指抬起落下精准地敲击每一个敏感点，满足地演奏后伸出舌头在帕维尔半勃的阴茎上留下休止符似的吻。又缓缓直起身体咬着帕维尔羞红的耳廓，“我刚刚弹的曲子，是明天演唱会的新曲，专门写给你的。”

　　　　“偏心。”苏鲁在帕维尔的后颈发出闷闷的声音，抬起眼睛直视吉姆，不屑地哼了一声。吉姆一边揉捏青年胸前的小粒，按下又拽起的同时戏谑着回答：“我可不会偏心你的屁股，兄弟。”，苏鲁扬起空闲的手揪住吉姆的金色短发之前，青年大笑着重新蹲在帕维尔面前，完全用口腔包裹住立起来的阴茎，抬眼注视对方慌乱紧张的眼睛。

　　　　那对比海浪更热情的柯克式蓝瞳，一瞬间把帕维尔拽入欲望的海底，卷发青年小声的呻吟是一声同意或允许，那之后吉姆粗糙的舌苔品尝过每一寸阴茎的皮肤，直到把每一条血管都刺激得凸起，整根分身烫得如同过载的话筒，让歌手吉姆在顶端留下甜腻的音调：“你真棒，Pav”

　　　　帕维尔双脚紧抠起长毛地毯的同时，不仅将欲望释放在吉姆的嘴里，身后开拓完毕的通道也由苏鲁直入到底。吉姆托着帕维尔的下巴，推开他柔软的嘴唇交换粘腻腥咸的吻，左手玩弄的乳头已经熟透，随意一碰又引得好几声压在喉咙的呻吟。接到吉姆不怀好意的眨眼后，苏鲁双手抱住帕维尔的腰，趁还未反应过来，迅速把怀里人压到床上，双腿趴跪，屁股高高翘起。在帕维尔意识到这样狗趴的姿势有多羞耻之后，另外两个人已经交换完“胜利之吻”，一个混蛋迅速抽插运动，横冲直撞推开内壁柔嫩的肌肤；另一个则轻轻挠过他的下巴，示意帕维尔张嘴再喂入撑满口腔的分身。

　　　　“最近锻炼成果不错，哈？”吉姆怜爱地缓速把分身送进棉花糖般的小嘴，瞟了一眼直起上半身摆出一脸嘲笑的苏鲁光，毫不吝啬地炫耀了一把腹部两块肌肉，有些惋惜地捏了一下隐隐约约的小肚子，炯炯有神地盯着完美身材的同伴。

　　　　即使吉姆·柯克是歌星，但是大大小小的酒会和排到爆满的行程，他很难挤出一点时间收拾自己的身材。想到这儿他揉过帕维尔的后脑勺，在阴茎被全部吞入后吐出享受的气息，假装无奈地叹口气满脸忧愁地说：“我可不能跟某位同志比，不仅有朝九晚五的稳定工资，还能偶尔赚个外快，指不定还有一场艳遇？”

　　　　“啧，我在你心里就这么清闲？”苏鲁早就找到了帕维尔的敏感点，随意抽插就能感到柔嫩的细肉一层一层缠绕裹紧，拉扯着往更深处送。帕维尔轻微咬了一口吉姆，瞪圆眼睛摇摇头表示不赞同。“帕维尔说我说的不对，杀手先生。”

　　　　“如果你真的能说中，那只能是我的失职。”苏鲁的语气难得正经起来，轻力抽了一下帕维尔的臀瓣让他摇晃腰肢把小穴进一步打开，紧接着开始如浪潮般不绝的攻势。帕维尔的呻吟和尖叫都被藏进喉咙，上半身快要无力支撑，便被前面的吉姆拉起双臂，嘴里仍然活动着粗壮的阴茎。他一边渴望苏鲁更深地冲进身体，一边迷恋地用舌苔扫，用牙齿轻磨吉姆的阴茎，没有什么能比拥有享受，又小心掌握爱人们身体私密部位最刺激的事情。

　　　　当帕维尔的嘴角满溢出白色的精液，吉姆滑出分身递上纸巾，亲手仔仔细细把青年的嘴唇下巴擦干净。苏鲁也表示自己结束，意犹未尽地舔上股缝翻出的红肉，环臂绕过帕维尔的腰拨弄对方疲软的阴茎。“我猜猜，刚刚射了两次？”

　　　　“至少被你操射三次，阿光真是饥渴。”吉姆摆出一副啧啧表情，任凭帕维尔趴在自己胸膛，贴着砰砰心跳吻咬像浆果一样的乳头。

　　　　“吉姆你轻一些。”

　　　　“我希望你已经把帕沙的小屁股操开了，苏鲁。”吉姆一把捞起小穴肌肉仍然抽搐的帕维尔，将他抱在自己怀里肆意亲吻，不由分说地握着自己的阴茎让帕维尔稳稳当当地坐在上面。

　　　　“唔……啊——”再次被巨物充满的帕维尔还没适应过来，就被吉姆连续快速的几次抽插捅到意乱情迷，抱紧对方的后背不住打颤。

　　　　“你害怕吗？帕维尔？”苏鲁坐在帕维尔身后，下巴放在他的肩上，粘着润滑液的手指在后穴打转流连，送入冰凉香甜的液体。

　　　　“不，不……”帕维尔抽着鼻子，转过头小心地看了一眼苏鲁，对方温和的眼神让他瞬间蔫了一半，撅起嘴朝苏鲁方向伸着。“吻我，阿光。”

　　　　“小混蛋。”苏鲁笑骂一声欣然吻上，顺便将食指挤入吉姆阴茎旁边。“别捣乱！”吉姆抬脚踹了苏鲁一脚，把帕维尔放平在床上，抬起双腿架到自己肩膀，在青年惊呼的同时一连串吻过小腹，直到耻毛。

　　　　“轻一点，吉姆，你把帕沙操疼了。”苏鲁低头看向仰面倒床上，双腿架在吉姆肩膀，如同打桩死死钉在床上的帕维尔。帕维尔没了口中的阻碍，立刻放肆大叫呻吟，一高一低的嗓音合着后穴抽插溅出的水声愈发刺激吉姆的动作。他更加卖力地整个插入，周围挤出白色的泡沫，洇湿了身下一大片床单。

　　　　“操，他今天紧得要死，你真的有好好操开他吗，苏鲁光？”

　　　　苏鲁弯腰吻过帕维尔眼角的生理性泪水，舔过他的睫毛又抚过颤抖的双唇。再次抬眼时浓黑的眼睛直视吉姆发红的双眼：“不许弄疼帕维尔。”

　　　　“没有……我很好……呜”帕维尔扬起手企图拽住苏鲁的衣角，又在一波猛烈冲击中松开，闭上眼睛喘息呻吟。精瘦的双腿早已绕在吉姆腰部，半个身体被抬高悬空，帕维尔的手指死死扣入吉姆的后背，抓出红痕。“演唱会上我有一套露背装，服装师会不高兴的，Pav”

　　　　帕维尔还企图反驳，可吉姆再起将他从床上抱起，他感觉到自己身后站着一个人，一个蓄势待发的，在狩猎最后才会下场的头狼。

　　　　“阿……光？”帕维尔愣了一下，身后人一声低笑确认了他的想法。吉姆已经打开了帕维尔的甬道，可苏鲁只是插进头部，帕维尔就惊慌失措地尖叫挣扎。

　　　　“哦哟哟你看看你，”吉姆心疼地擦掉怀里人的眼泪，“刚刚还怪我弄疼了你的宝贝，自己提枪上阵却……”

　　　　“闭嘴！”苏鲁伸手盖住帕维尔的眼皮，顶过鼻尖转而小声说：“不疼，闭眼。”

　　　　吉姆把帕维尔的大腿掰开到展平，苏鲁才勉强把自己的阴茎也挤入菊穴，两根巨物已经撑满到严丝合缝，帕维尔完全无法想象如此情形他们还能怎样活动。而两人还小声嘀咕着什么，“吉姆你往左边，挤得我发疼。”“先来后到懂不懂，你再出去一点！”

　　　　“快……做啊你们两个！”帕维尔扯着最后力气喊一嗓子，脚跟猛踢吉姆的后背让他“诶呦”叫出来。“你你你，怎么力气这么大！”吉姆一梗脖子反驳，恰好让苏鲁捉到分神的空隙，往上一冲直直定到逼近肠道的地方。

　　　　“我从未想过……你们会同时在我身体里面……阿光和吉姆……”帕维尔终于习惯了后穴的两根阴茎，苏鲁和吉姆落在他脸上，锁骨上，脖颈上的吻不计其数，他不知道该去回应谁的嘴唇，只知道深呼吸舒展甬道的软肉，再收紧，层层叠叠地绞紧两根分身。

　　　　他能清楚地感觉到两个人的不同，苏鲁的阴茎更硬也更笔直，如同本人一样死倔打击深处的一个点；而吉姆更懂得技巧，寻宝一样把帕维尔的每一个敏感点都摸索清楚，击击致命。

　　　　帕维尔已经融化在两块“饼干”中间，如同一摊粘稠的蜂蜜挂在二人的支撑上。他完全地放空脑子，抛掉工作里所有该死的图纸，同事的抱怨，把一切交给信赖的爱人。苏鲁和吉姆会满足他最深处的欲望，会接住无力坠落的他，他相信他们一定如此。

　　　　就像多年前苏鲁在大雨中颤抖靠上帕维尔的整个肩膀，像吉姆在失败的演唱会后抬起头，看见帕维尔和苏鲁递上全场唯一的花束。

　　　　融化成一滩无意识“棉花糖”的帕维尔被安置在床上一堆枕头中间，他哼哼着揉腰，叠起两个枕头看往端起威士忌的苏鲁。

　　　　“我觉得你要好好检查一下阿光，吉米。”帕维尔翻个身朝金发青年挑眉眨眼，吉姆抿了一口酒回敬一个微笑，悄声闪到苏鲁身后。

　　　　“别装得跟个君子一样，阿光。”吉姆低声笑着解开苏鲁的领带绕过他的眼睛，从身后将男人整个抱起，左手已经摸到后穴里，一下子捏住那个震动的小玩意儿。“我早就看出来你迫不及待的，嗯？”他故意把那个跳蛋拉出来一点点，卡在小口，怀里的苏鲁仍压着一副无所谓的表情，一个字都不说。

　　　　吉姆流畅地把跳蛋塞回深处并且插入自己的分身，掰开苏鲁的双腿将一览无余的胯下摆在帕维尔眼前。“来吸他的老二，亲爱的，我们要让阿光叫出来。”

　　　　帕维尔咯咯笑着，佯装甜蜜地在苏鲁鼻尖亲了一口，接着乖巧地含住龟头，如同舔一串蜂蜜棒一样上上下下涂满自己的口水。

　　　　就像吉姆曾经赞扬过的那样，帕维尔的嘴柔弱精妙到让人抓狂。即是苏鲁被遮住视线，帕维尔红彤彤的小嘴一张一合吞吐，透明的口水混着前液从嘴角流出，挂在下巴上的画面仍然清晰地呈现在他的脑子里。

　　　　吉姆似乎在使出必生力气操他的后边，那颗疯狂震动的跳蛋完全卡在前列腺上，苏鲁抑制不住地将胯骨往前挺，大力捅向帕维尔的喉咙。青年非但没有任何不适，反而享受地哼哼，同时揉弄着苏鲁的囊袋，在上面勾出好几个圈。

　　　　“帕……帕沙……不，吉米……”两人的连环攻势下苏鲁已经语无伦次地叫着他们的名字，双手紧揉帕维尔的卷发咬牙绷紧最后的弦。

　　　　“让他射出来，Pav。”吉姆的喘息全部喷到苏鲁耳中，他狠狠揉开苏鲁的屁股，向最深处冲撞仿佛要把全身没入。

　　　　苏鲁的潜意识告诉他无论如何也不能射进帕沙的嘴里，他提着气儿压制自己的小兄弟，可吉姆的不仅故意把他后穴流出的液体粘到胸口，还抬起两个危险的手指，贴着没有一点缝隙的穴口慢慢钻进去。

　　　　帕维尔心花怒放地看着苏鲁失控又努力遏制的表情，对方嘴巴已经微微张开，像窒息脱水的鱼一样喘气。他知道自己只需要一下，轻微又精准的一下——就可以让阿光破天荒地喊出来。

　　　　于是青年的食指在苏鲁的后穴轻微抽动一下，一脸坏笑地看着对方双脚不安扭动，他收紧喉咙让硬得如同烙铁的男根顶到嗓子眼——

　　　　“呃……操！”苏鲁气急败坏地用手卡住自己阴茎根部从帕维尔嘴里拽出来，而身后瞬间传来凶猛的热流。一道空白席卷整个大脑，他对自己的身体失去所有控制，只有一瞬间，但足以使半句破天荒的呻吟冲出喉咙。

　　　　苏鲁栽倒在床上，咚咚心跳久久不能平静。有人伸手解下遮蔽视线的领带，熟悉的指间张开拉出白色的稠液。定睛后帕维尔蓝绿色的眼睛盈盈笑看，清澈得仿佛流出光芒。

　　　　紧接着，那人拉长音调说出让苏鲁光恨不得立刻跳出窗外的话：

　　　　“阿光叫的很好听，而且射在我手里了。”

　　　　苏鲁哀嚎一声砸在一个枕头里，双手举过头顶表示投降。吉姆疯狂笑着伸手和帕维尔击掌，意犹未尽地在菊穴里辗转好几圈，和着电量耗尽的跳蛋一起拉出。

　　　　“要不要我帮你拍一张你的背后照，阿光。”金发青年撑着下巴用食指搅动，混杂润滑液和精液拉出淫靡的液体滴在地毯上。

　　　　“不要，滚。”苏鲁顺手抓起一个枕头朝后丢，很可惜吉姆没有躲过正中面部，咣一声倒在地毯上笑个不停。

　　　　

　　　　三个大男孩终于在一片混乱打闹中结束，但是帕维尔仍然乐此不疲地手抓过玩弄苏鲁扣在枕头堆里的黑发，靠在一边听苏鲁念出一堆含糊不清的东西。

　　　　“吉——姆——你来翻译一下阿光说的是什么。”

　　　　“让我歇会，歇会……妈的今天晚上最累的明明是我！”吉姆把整个人往沙发上一撂，直接拿起酒瓶咕噜咕噜喝掉大半。苏鲁一抬头锁紧帕维尔的脖子，咬着耳朵说“走我去浴室里告诉你。”赤身裸体的两人不遮不掩地从吉姆眼前走进浴室，还反手锁门。

　　　　吉姆的腿挂在沙发背上，从落地窗眺望远处的城市和夜空。他还记得那个分别的夏天，三人躺在三藩的沙滩上分享一瓶廉价的啤酒。没人记得是谁给了谁第一个吻，总之到最后三人的衬衣T恤都被拉开，挤成一团嘲笑哲学课教授的秃顶。

　　　　他眼皮已经搭上了一半，半睡半醒中听到窸窸窣窣的赤足走出浴室的声音，有人展开床单的声音，还有双腿纠缠在毛毯下面，低声细语的声音。

　　　　吉姆从浴室里走出来后，不意外地看见帕维尔蜷缩在苏鲁肚子上已经睡着，苏鲁抬抬眼皮食指压在嘴唇上，指了指帕维尔右边的空位。他掀开毛毯躺下，手臂搭上帕维尔肩膀刚好攀上苏鲁的小臂。

　　　　“pav睡得还像小孩子一样，你的胃部难到是他的安乐窝吗？”吉姆的鼻子埋进帕维尔吹干蓬松的头发，深深吸着里面好闻的柠檬橘子味。

　　　　“帕沙就算滚到地上也不会抱着你睡。”苏鲁像老母鸡一样拍走吉姆的胳膊，“别以为我不知道上次在洛杉矶——帕维尔告诉我你的腿重的像大象。”

　　　　“我不是小孩子了……”中间的一小团卷毛发出轻微的声音，接着又补上一句“我还没睡着……上次快要把我勒到窒息的是阿光……”帕维尔嘟囔了一句翻身朝向吉姆，便再也没有吱声。

　　　　“睡着了？”

　　　　“睡死了。”吉姆戳戳帕维尔的脸蛋，竟然冒出一个小小的鼻子泡。

　　　　“晚安。”苏鲁抬手拧上床头灯，把枕头拍松。“甜梦，亲爱的。”吉姆低声说着拉过被子，他闭眼前看见苏鲁的睫毛温柔地垂下，透过月光清晰可数。

　　　　“……晚安。”

　　　　可能是帕维尔说了一句梦话，也可能是小混蛋又在装睡。

　　　　然而又会有谁知道呢。

　　　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“啊……航班直接取消了，该死。抱歉，柯克先生，但是我们必须在三藩市多待一晚上。”

　　“一整个晚上？好好利用一下。对了，雪莉，你的车可以借我用吗？”

　　“好的，没问题！”

　　

　　“斯考提先生，我已经按照史波克先生的要求改了第二十五次图纸为什么他还是！不！通！过！”

　　“要怪只能怪你执意接下瓦肯人的单子……希望明天我能看到第二十六版哦男孩！我先下班了拜拜！”

　　“拜，记得给我加薪。”

　　契科夫摘下眼镜头痛地趴在桌子上，看到一丝不苟写着红色改正意见的图纸，端起微波炉里拿出的速食面戳了一叉子。

　　外面的大雨根本不停，回家也是继续工作，还不如多蹭一会办公室的空调……青年泄气地咬了一口半生不熟的番茄，随意朝外一望——

　　两束笔直的灯光穿透雨幕照在办公楼玻璃上，磅礴雨中仍然有一阵隐隐约约的歌声……？？？

　　还是吉姆·柯克上周末发的新曲，对，一发布就有几万播放量的那种。

　　

　　“兄弟，如果你想来接我，可以直接打个电话。”帕维尔抱着电脑和背包缩在后座小心翼翼检查有没有淋湿图纸，驾驶座的吉姆丢过来一条干毛巾，推下手刹华丽地在雨幕中倒车，急转弯，溅起一圈水花。

　　“没必要开着一辆限量版奔驰还放着你的口水歌！”

　　“我以为这辆车已经很不显眼了……是我经纪人的车。”

　　“谢天谢地”帕维尔擦干头发把毛巾丢到旁边，摊在后座拍拍自己的图纸“你没有开来你的玛莎拉蒂，否则明天娱乐版头条就是一个大写的吉姆·柯克雨夜私会，艳粉色的。”

　　“那我会建议编辑下一版改成紫色的，我喜欢紫色一点。”前排的吉姆臭不要脸回应一句，引得帕维尔直接伸手到前面掐住脸蛋，左右拉扯揉得吱哇乱叫，“你不要脸我也不要脸的吗！我还有房贷要还！两只狗狗要养！这个月的图纸被毙掉25次！你养我吗——”

　　“姆问题窝羊泥——”吉姆嘟着嘴活像一只章鱼胡乱不清地回答，帕维尔笑着靠回后座摆回原来的语气：“开玩笑的。”

　　前排人也停顿了一下，等车子开出公司停车场才举起手机问：“对了帕沙，你之前在阿光手机上装的定位软件还好用吗？”

　　“在呢在呢，你想……”帕维尔翻找几下找到一个小小的自制APP，“啊哈我懂了。”

　　“不过下雨天，阿光回家一定很想泡一个热水澡……”吉姆在抽屉里勾出一串钥匙，身后的青年也同时晃了晃挂在食指上一模一样的银色钥匙。

　　“对，他爱热水澡爱过生命。”

　　

　　苏鲁立起大衣领子，胡乱摸了一个塑料袋套在头上，活脱脱像一只行走的大水母穿梭在浩如烟海的雨水中。

　　他打了个喷嚏，很重地抽抽鼻子。这雨对已经感冒一周的病人绝对不是好事儿，苏鲁的车在两个街区以外的停车场，而回家泡热水澡喝杯绿茶还是至少一个小时以后的奢望——因为三藩市的公共交通真是糟透了。

　　大雨瓢泼的街上也没什么行人，苏鲁缩着脖子牙齿打战往前走，左手边一辆奔驰开得慢如蜗牛。他故意走慢，那辆奔驰也慢慢溜，他小跑，奔驰也哼哧哼哧跟着，十足一个妥帖的跟屁虫。

　　他停了下来，扯掉头上的塑料水母，伸手接住了从奔驰车窗里递出的一支烟。

　　“打火机呢？”

　　“你上车，我给你点。”

　　尽管内心翻了个白眼，苏鲁一猫腰钻进奔驰后座，挤到暖气前面吹着手心，嘴里叼着湿了半根的柔和七星。吉姆·柯克流畅地拿出银色打火机，咔哒点燃后贴心打开天窗的缝隙，而帕维尔摘下挂在自己脖子上的毛巾裹住苏鲁的头发。

　　“你的伞呢？”

　　“在车上。”苏鲁打了个喷嚏双手撑住座椅往前看，捏住吉姆的墨镜丢开没好气地说：“突然来访，你的航班又取消了？”

　　“阿光你不欢迎我来吗……”歌星先生可怜巴巴地凑到苏鲁鼻尖小声说，黑发人终于忍不住笑出来说：“欢迎，非常欢迎，只是你们能让我给我家大小姐送个货再把我绑架走吗？”

　　“送货？那个小公主又让你买什么了，是限定款手包还是排队三小时的网红蛋糕？”帕维尔一脸同情加厌恶地挽过苏鲁的手臂，“长崎蜂蜜蛋糕，下雨天更难买了……再说那玩意儿根本不正宗。”苏鲁耸耸肩说，接着让吉姆停车准备离开。

　　“我让雪莉去买了，保证九点前送到你家小公主家门口。”吉姆挥挥手机打方向盘调转车头，直接一路凯歌奔向苏鲁家。“不是我本人送她会起疑心的——”“阿光你难到不会撒一个‘外卖到家’的谎吗！”“再说现在是你的下班时间，回家！”

　　两人你一句我一句把苏鲁打蔫，苏鲁默默“哦”了一声缩回车子后座，难得享受温暖的加热器。

　　

　　回到三人曾经的小公寓，吉姆熟练地从鞋柜里拿出三双拖鞋，帕维尔收下苏鲁湿透的外套丢到洗衣机，并推着苏鲁的肩走入浴室：“我们已经放好热水了！阿光好好洗澡就可以我们两个会乖乖看电视的。”

　　“你们不会动我的盆栽吧？”

　　“当然不会。”

　　“厨房也不许进，我刚买了新的煎锅。”

　　“不会的，我们会煮好咖啡给你喝。”

　　“还有阳台上——”

　　“快闭嘴了你怎么还这么婆婆妈妈的！”吉姆假装怒气抬起脚踹向苏鲁屁股，对方诶哟一声扑进浴缸满足地哼出声。

　　然而当苏鲁泡完澡端起餐桌上的热咖啡，目光惬意地移向客厅电视时，心里忍不住把自己嘲笑了一千遍——我他妈脑子灌满水才会相信吉姆在一起认真地乖乖地看电视。

　　因为苏鲁钟爱的软沙发上发出一阵不详的吱吱呀呀声，几声呻吟从肥皂剧的对话声中“不小心”流出来。苏鲁直接左手右手各一个沙发垫凶狠而精准地砸在沙发上抱成一团的两脑袋，叉着腰沙哑地大喊：“两个混蛋又再毁我的沙发——”

　　然而衣冠整洁的吉姆和帕维尔疯狂笑着从沙发上冒出头，对苏鲁比着鬼脸：“哈哈哈哈阿光太寂寞所以吃醋了。”“这个沙发明明是我用第一张专辑赚钱买的哈哈哈”“你看看阿光的脸哈哈哈”

　　“……所以你们两个什么都没干？”

　　笑弯腰到要打滚的帕维尔仰起头学了几声刚刚的呻吟，继续埋进靠垫里面不理会苏鲁快要熟透的脸。“他真的吃醋了诶哈哈哈吉姆你快去安稳一下阿光。”“用什么安稳……”吉姆猛地凑到苏鲁面前，迷人的蓝眼眨了一眨低声说：“吻可以吗？”

　　“滚蛋——！！！咳咳咳咳。”

　　苏鲁推开凑近身边的吉姆之前，金发青年已经如愿以偿地在苏鲁嘴上留下一个亲吻，对方捂住嘴又是一阵猛烈的咳嗽：“我感冒了，会传染你，下次好吗？”说完迅速溜上沙发双脚收在腿下，湿漉漉的头发冲进帕维尔怀里转了一圈。

　　“晚餐吃什么？我可没力气给你们做饭。”

　　“帕维尔已经叫好披萨，香肠和夏威夷。”吉姆拉开苏鲁的手硬塞上马克杯，黑发青年低头见到是热牛奶，极其嫌弃地哼一声别过头：“晚上大雨，我保证你们的披萨送过来至少两个小时。”苏鲁挥挥手往沙发里又缩一缩，“睡一会，披萨来了叫我。”

　　帕维尔谨慎地看着不顾及形象躺在自己身边只穿着浴袍的苏鲁，和吉姆交换一个眼神，便一人架起胳膊，一人架起腿像抬动物一样抬回房间。大力推上床后帕维尔犹豫几秒，吉姆鼻子一哼伸手抓过睡衣解开苏鲁的腰带：“还有什么没见过的，赶紧帮阿光吹头发。”

　　吉姆悉悉索索地给瘫软如泥的苏鲁换上睡衣，帕维尔手持电吹风拨拉着黑发，他摸向苏鲁额头的时候停下吹风机，又打开，反复三次关上吹风机一骨碌翻下床直奔药箱。

　　“阿光发烧了， 他为什么总是！ ”帕维尔一边生气地往苏鲁嘴里塞药片，“不好好！照顾自己！”， 青年又紧接着端上温水，吉姆揉着鼻梁长叹口气：“我都不敢想……要是今天没去接阿光，是不是第二天报纸上就——”

　　“才不会！”帕维尔站起来仰头，眉毛挑成八字又瘪下来“阿光总是在照顾其他人，就算自己一个人他也知道怎么办。”

　　“但是很明显，他现在糟糕得要死。”吉姆摊摊手颓然地坐在苏鲁床脚。苏鲁翻个身露出怀里可笑的毛绒玩具，那是他们每个人都有一只的毛绒熊。

　　其实他们三人都有同样的心照不宣的秘密——吉姆，帕维尔，苏鲁，每个人都在不同城市过着孤独的生活，偶尔几通电话和假期的见面小心地维持着浅薄又厚重的关系纽带。

　　他们谁都不知道三人之中谁会成为最先砍断纽带，转身离开，完完全全过上自己生活的人。

　　所有人必将祝福那个第一个找到归属的朋友，与此同时所有人都在嫉妒，在暗地祈祷那一天永远不要来临。

　　黑暗中终于想起了门铃声，两人看着热腾腾的披萨突然没了胃口，帕维尔只吃了一块就全部放入冰箱。

　　冰箱里什么都没有，除了三盒码的整整齐齐的纯牛奶。

　　未拆封的牛奶时刻准备给回来的人，几年间苏鲁忘记了很多事情，但是他记得三个大男生都喜欢喝牛奶。

　　帕维尔喝冷的，吉姆的牛奶要放到常温，而苏鲁放三块糖，微波炉打半分钟。

　　帕维尔拿出牛奶递给吉姆，盯着他的眼睛认真说：“明天走的时候带上牛奶。”

　　吉姆接过纸盒，看了眼窗外又移到苏鲁房间，低下头快速发了一条短信。

　　“我会等阿光醒来再走。”

　　“飞机来得及？”

　　“雪莉会安排。”


End file.
